


sisu

by LottaEstev



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottaEstev/pseuds/LottaEstev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He doesn't fight for anything but when he looks at her, he is ready for war. Because she is the epitome of everything he never wants to lose." LeslieXBen</p>
            </blockquote>





	sisu

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I came up with over the holidays. Enjoy. :)

sisu  
(n.) a compound of bravado and bravery, of ferocity and tenacity, of the ability to keep fighting after most people would have quit, and to fight with the will to win  
|Finnish|

He doesn't fight for anything. He didn't fight with his brother or sister over whom got to sleep in the top bunk. He never fought with his teachers when his grades were not as good as expected. Hell, he never even had a fight with Chris, annoying, relentless, pedantic Chris. He doesn't fight for anything but when he looks at her, he is ready for war. Because she is the epitome of everything he never wants to lose. And you fight for those things.

The first time they had an argument, he intuitively backed down and told her yes, she could keep the bird houses, all of them. And no, she didn't need to clean up, even though it did bother him. But because he doesn't fight, he didn't.

Now, they don't ever fight. Not because there's something off with their relationship but because he cannot bring himself to say no to that cute little face of an angel. He cannot be mad at her. Not even if she, again, didn't separate colors when doing laundry or when she, repeatedly, - even if accidentally - deleted his Game of Thrones episodes.  
He's a calm guy. Someone who is not mad at people, okay, well, no. He can be annoyed with Chris. Especially with his stupid rules. But he doesn't ever get into fights. He's way too controlled for something like that.

He once actually did get into a fistfight, though, but it really wasn't his fault. The other guy started it. And ended it, too. The only thing he can remember about that is the feeling of a swollen nose and the taste of something metallic in his mouth, he would later learn that's what blood tastes like.

But for her he would never hesitate to get in any fight. But it's not just that. He really is ready for war when it comes to her. She is so much more than everything he ever could've hoped to achieve in his life. He doesn't know how he got this lucky but now that he did, he makes sure to never let it, her, go.

He didn't mean to fall in love when he came to her town, and yes, it is her town. Where she is the unofficial mayor and official queen. The city where people know her, ask for her advice. Look at her like she put the friend in friendship in "First in friendship". He really didn't mean to. He never even thought he would. It was supposed to be just another regular job in a regular city with regular people. Never did he expect to find the love of his life here. He wasn't prepared for this, for her. She caught him oh so off guard but he doesn't really want his control back. She makes him lose control and that's just another one of the thousand things he likes about her.

And when he says one of thousand things, he really does mean it, too. There are things he likes about her, he never thought a human being could like about another human being. But he does. Just like the fact that he likes the little mole on her lower back. Or that he likes the way she gets up at ungodly hours after hogging all of the covers at night. Or that he likes the taste of her in the morning even before she's brushed her teeth.

And because of all these mundane little things, he would get into a fight for her. He would crawl for her, whisper for her, beg for her, hit someone for her, hell, get hit for her. He cannot remember a time when he wasn't in love with her because it feels like forever ago that Chris first told him about the job and now they are here. He actually never even thought she liked him and now, well, now they are here.

:fin:


End file.
